


I, Protecter

by pigeon_of_doom



Series: Little Bird [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I try my diddly darn hardest to stay in cannon but....., Romance, What Is Emotion, and my oc doesn't even know what flirting is, i guess, i probably wont get kicked out of the fandom during this installment but...., im gonna abuse this power, just you wait til ROTS, obi-wan is a dork, this is new, wow im allowed multiple tags on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_of_doom/pseuds/pigeon_of_doom
Summary: Padawan Dravvaadas of the Jedi, promising potential Council Member and Ambassador/Negotiator for the Order in the Senate, has been sent by her Master and Chancellor Valorum with two other Jedi on a diplomatic mission to Naboo to negotiate peace treaties with the Trade Federation. Nadae soon discovers that she may be doing more than negotiating on behalf of the Republic, and find that she cannot question the very Code she has pledged herself to.I'd highly recommend reading my Famous Last Words Trilogy over on fanfiction.net as this is a prequel to that trilogy. However, this fic can be read on it's own.





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> So, history lesson.  
> I wrote my Famous Last Words Trilogy years ago (and they need some serious editing) and started this not long after. Soon, I found myself really impatient with the script of TPM and accidentally gave up for a few years. At the start of this year I felt a revival and a need to finish this trilogy (no matter how hard this first installment is) (**** you Lucas for writing a script like this). So the first three or four chapters.... kinda crappy. However, I would like to know your opinion on the later chapters!!

**Chapter 1**  
**Negotiations**

_Have you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't destined for this life._

_I wait at the window wearing a face that I keep in jar by the door._

_Can you help me, my friend?_

* * *

 

She wasn't feeling herself this time.

She finished applying the white paint to her face and pulled her second hood over her head.

As Master Jinn had told her before they left, the negotiations should be short.

"Captain?"

The young Jedi turned her head towards the respectable elder. It wasn't unknown that her Master wasn't with her, but this time she felt uncomfortable without them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 

The doors of the Republic cruiser opened allowing the Ambassadors to step off the ship. There to greet them was a silver protocol droid.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please."

The Ambassadors followed the silver feminine droid down the hallways and into a conference room.

"I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here." TC-14 said. "My masters will be with you shortly."

As soon as the droid left, one of the Jedi noticed that the other two immediately removed their brown hoods and turned to face out the large viewing window.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan, a twenty-five year old Padawan, looked grim about the whole situation.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's Master, spoke next.

"It's not about the mission, Master." Obi-Wan corrected. "It's something... elsewhere... elusive."

Nadae finally lowered her first hood, revealing her face which was covered in face mask, and traditional Naboo markings were painted on her face, keeping her home world obvious. Her first hood always remained in place, kept in place with the gold headpiece. It was clear that no actual flesh was displayed, as her black robes and gloves covered all besides her face. The only hair that could be seen was the white Padawan plait that stuck out from her robes at her neck.

Her looks deceived many beings, as she may appear older, she was only an eighteen year old Padawan.

"Don't centre on your anxiety, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan as Nadae took stance next to the window next to her friend. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." Nadae smiled at her old friend at the mention of the Grand Master.

"...but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

Nadae examined the pristine conference room they were situated in. Every single detail about it was absolutely perfect. "Now that I'm here, where am I?" she took her stance next to her friend.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether to take Nadae's words with seriousness or humour.

"Perhaps it will be more believable that we're at Naboo if we descend." Qui-Gon replied. "But for now I think the view will be enough."

"... How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked his Master.

"These Federation types are cowards." Qui-Gon put forward simply. "The negotiations will be short."

Qui-Gon moved to sit at the conference table. Nadae kept her gaze out the window to her home planet of Naboo.

Obi-Wan placed a hand to her shoulder. "The Master's say we shouldn't be pondering on the past." He warned, then sat down opposite Qui-Gon.

Nadae nodded. It wasn't that she was pondering on the past. She wasn't on Naboo long enough to remember it.

She had always wondered what growing up on Naboo would have been like.

* * *

 

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan complained.

The door to the conference room slid open, and TC-14 entered with a tray of drinks.

"No..." Qui-Gon shook his head and accepted a drink from the droid. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

Nadae took a drink for herself and sniffed the rim. "I sense there's a much bigger motivation to this than we thought." She deemed her drink safe and took a small sip. "Don't suppose it's because we're Jedi?"

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to Obi-Wan and narrowed his glare, warning Obi-Wan that Nadae may be right.

* * *

 

TC-14 entered the room again with a tray of drinks, offering one to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who both took one. Nadae took one out of politeness, sniffed the rim and placed it on the table without taking a sip.

The three Jedi could feel it in the Force, as well as in the ground. Our ship… Nadae confirmed in her mind. All three leapt up and pulled out their lightsabers. TC-14 became startled and dropped the drinks at the close proximity of Obi-Wan's blue sword.

Nadae only found it necessary to activate one end of her lightsaber, the green blade at the ready in case anything threatening entered the room.

But as nothing did, the Jedi turned off their lightsabers, listening intently at another faint, hissing sound.

"Dioxin!" Obi-Wan confirmed as a gas slowly entered the room.

"Well… great." Nadae rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right."

And soon she felt a hand cover her nose and mouth.

"Stop breathing!" Obi-Wan stressed.

* * *

 

"Check it out, Corporal." A Trade federation battle droid ordered his inferior. "We'll cover you."

"Roger, roger."

The droid walked closer towards the gas filled room, inspecting to find three dead flesh bodies on the ground.

Instead, the Corporal was confronted by four laser blades out of the deadly fog.

"Uh-oh, blast them!"

The three Jedi began cutting down the Battle Droids as they fired at them. Obi-Wan jumped into the air and did a flip as he defected the laser bolts firing at him. Qui-Gon remained humble about his manoeuvres, keeping them simple, while Nadae had both blades of her double-bladed lightsaber out and twisting the hilt in her wrist, slicing through droids while deflecting bolts at perfect precision.

Just like Master has taught me… she always thought in every battle. Exactly what Master has taught me…

Qui-Gon defeated several more Battle Droids, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts as he fought his way towards the bridge door.

Nadae and Obi-Wan raised their hands, lifting up several Battle Droids and smashing them together mid-air.

"Our finest." Obi-Wan grinned as he held out his hand for Nadae to high-five, before turning around to defeat more droids.

Before Qui-Gon could make it to the bridge door, three blast doors shut before it. Not like that would stop Qui-Gon, as he recklessly pierced the doors again with his green lightsaber, melting the metal.

"Need help, Master?" Nadae left the battle scene to help Qui-Gon with the door, sending one end of her own lightsaber through the door.

"Quite fine, but your help is always a pleasure." Qui-Gon replied with strain.

"Nadae, Master, destroyers!"

Two ugly droids rolled down the hallway and stopped before the Jedi. As Qui-Gon and Nadae stopped penetrating the blast doors they began shooting laser bolts at the three, as a blue, clear shield appeared around them.

"They have shield generators." Obi-Wan observed.

"Well that defeats the purpose of being here." Nadae grumbled.

"Spelling it out isn't mandatory." Obi-Wan sassed back.

"It's a standoff." Qui-Gon said before the two broke out into a series of wars. "Let's go!"

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nadae left the hallway just outside the bridge with a Jedi's speed as the two destroyer droids turned around and continued shooting. The Jedi materialized at the far end of the hallway and dashed through a ventilation shaft that slammed shut. The droidekas continued to blast away at the three Jedi.

* * *

 

The little, merry band of Jedi appeared out of a large vent in a loading hanger of the ship. Thousands of Battle Droids were being loaded onto landing craft.

"Battle Droids." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"It's an invisible army." Obi-Wan said.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon educated the young Padawns.

"Don't suppose there's a hidden force behind the Trade Federation?" Nadae suggested. "What's their objective in this? Why Naboo?"

"I'm afraid you may be correct again, Padawan Dravvaadas." Qui-Gon considered Nadae's theory. "But we don't have enough time to talk tactics yet. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Nadae, stay with Obi-Wan though-"

Obi-Wan playfully elbowed her. "Great quality time!"

"- I will stow aboard a separate ship and meet you down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master." Obi-Wan stopped everyone before they could make their next moves. "The negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes while Nadae's whole palm went to her forehead.

"If you do that too often," Obi-Wan pointed at Nadae. "You hit an eye out someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just..... just skip to chapter 5. I wrote this like.... 4 years ago wow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
**Otoh Gunga**

"You should be aware of where you step next time."

"You didn't have to do that. I was just fine."

"No you weren't!" Nadae stormed ahead of Obi-Wan. "If I hadn't pulled you away…"

"I didn't need saving!"

"Yes you did!"

"You don't have to be so assertive about it!" Obi-Wan flailed his arms around. "Ok, I'll admit that I may have need  _a little_ help but you don't need to be so grumbly about it."

Nadae turned around and stood in front of Obi-Wan. In the distance they could hear blasters and animals running, along with military transports crushing trees that stood in the way. The part of the forest that they were in seemed somewhat secluded to chaos that happened around them.

"The least you could do is say thank-you."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged. He held out his hand waiting for Nadae's response. "Look, we're alive. Could we focus on that? And you don't have to be so assertive for me to say thank-you, Little Bird."

Nadae sighed and high-fived Obi-Wan's open hand. "Alright." She calmed down. "We need to find Master Jinn."

"Great idea…" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Before Nadae could scold him for his sass, blaster bolts shot directly at them, only missing by a few centimetres. Nadae's lightsabers was immediately out and she started deflecting the bolts as droids marched towards them, but Obi-Wan's didn't seem to quite work as he hit it against his hand

"Oh blast…"

Nadae rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the clearing and into the trees, dodging and deflecting blaster shots.

The pair ran into another, bigger, clearing where the Jedi that they just happened to be looking for stood with a new creature who was pushed to the ground.

Qui-Gon helped Nadae with the droid as he turned on his lightsaber and defected their bolts with much better precision than Nadae, hitting them directly.

"Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan said as soon as the danger was over. "the water fried my weapon."

Obi-Wan pulled out his burnt lightsaber hilt. Qui-Gon inspected it, as the creature that was with Qui-Gon pulled himself out of the mud.

"You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. Nadae rolled her eyes again.

"I knew it, Obi-Wan."

"If you roll your eyes again, they may just fall out."

"It won't take long to recharge," Qui-Gon continued. "but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master.

"Yousa sav-ed my again," The funny creature stood up.

"Who the…?" Nadae frowned.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A local." Qui-Gon introduced. "Let's go, before more of those droids show up."

"Mure? Mure did you spake?!"

"This is one hell of a welcome home party…" Nadae exasperated.

The three Jedi walked quickly ahead, as the strange Naboo creature followed in persuit.

"Ex-squeeze me! But da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up... Tis safe city."

The Jedi stopped and turned to the creature.

_This idiot might actually be useful…_

"A city?" Qui-Gon asked, as if not believing his ears. The creature nodded his head. "Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will... on second taut..." the creature suddenly became nervous. "No, not willy."

"No?" Qui-Gon was confused.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

In the distance, the pulsating of the military transports could be heard.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon pointed into the distance.

The creature listened for the sound. "Yaa?"

"That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..." Qui-Gon continued.

"When they find us," Obi-Wan smirked cheekily. "they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!"

"It's that," Nadae joined in. "or they send us into the prisons, bind us to a table and-"

"That's enough, Padawan." Master Jinn hled up his hand before Nadae's imagination could take over her speech.

But just saying that was enough for the creature to be very afraid. "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!"

* * *

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Nadae and the creature who was apparently named Jar-Jar made their way to the edge of a large lake.

"Much farther?" Qui-Gon asked Jar-Jar who tried to catch his breath.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?"

Nadae gulped.

The three Jedi pulled out their underwater breathing masks from their utility belts.

"My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan said. "this has not been our day for warm welcomes."

Jar-Jar jumped into the air, did some sort of extravagant summersault twist, and dove into the water.

"Warning, the paint will come off." Nadae said as they went to the edge of the water.

With Qui-Gon stepping ahead, Obi-Wan held out his hand again for Nadae, waiting for her to hold on.

"No thanks. I am a Jedi." Nadae simply said to Obi-Wan, before placing the breathing mouthpiece between her lips, and waded into the water.

* * *

They swam behind Jar-Jar, who seemed to be very much at home in the water. Down they swam into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct.

They approached the strange, art nouveau habitat. Nadae was impressed by the technology and architecture of the place Jar-Jar swam magically through one of the bubble membranes, which sealed behind him. The Jedi Master and Padawans followed.

Gungans in the square scattered when they saw the strange Jedi. Four guards armed with long electro-poles rode two-legged kaadus into the square. The guards pointed their lethal poles at the dripping gungan and Jedi

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Jar-Jar waved happily.

"Noah gain, Jar Jar." Captain Tarpals began to warn. "Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time."

"Yousa in big dudu this time." Obi-Wan mimicked into Nadae's ear, earning a smile. "You've matured." Obi-Wan gestured to Nadae's face. Now that the paint has disappeared, her features were much more defined. Her green eyes stood out more, her pale skin seemed tan after the white paint. If he looked closely enough, he would see that under her eyes was starting to darken.

She removed her gold head peace and lowered her hood, shaking out the wet white hair and letting it dry.

"It's strange seeing you without it," Obi-Wan admitted. "Little Bird. Not in about six years."

Nadae just looked at him softly. Much softer than normally. It was then that she simply stated, again, with a sweet, quiet voice, "I am a Jedi."

Captain Tarpals gave Jar-Jar a slight zap with his power pole. Jar-Jar jumped and moved off, followed by the three Jedi.

"How wude."

* * *

The Bosses' Board Room had bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with gungan officials dominated the room. The Jedi stood facing Boss Nass, who sat on a bench higher than the others.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" he boomed.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo." Qui-Gon explained. "We must warn them."

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big."

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Obi-Wan argued.

"Neither you or the Naboo deserve to die." Persuaded Nadae. "if you don't help it will fall back onto you."

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle." Obi-Wan kept testing his luck. "What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo.

Qui-Gon had run out of patience. "Then speed us on our way." he waved his hand in front of the Boss.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

"I love it when he does that." Nadae whispered to Obi-Wan.

"We need a transport." He waved his hand again

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace."

They turned to leave.

"Master, what's a bongo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A transport, I hope." Qui-Gon replied.

"You hope?" Nadae had a lack of optimism.

Qui-Gon stopped. Jar-Jar gave him a forlorn look.

"Daza setten yous up." he warned. "Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!"

"Thank you, my friend."

"Ahhh... any hep hair would be hot."

Jar-Jar's soulful look was counterpointed by a sheepish grin from Master Jinn.

"We are short of time, Master." Obi-Wan said.

"Tick tock, tick tock goes the chrono." Whispered Nadae.

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core." Qui-Gon debated. "This gungan might be of help."

Qui-Gon walked back to Boss Nass.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

"He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

"Pounded unto death!"

Jar-Jar grimaced. "Oooooh... Ouch!"

"These gungans, are we sure we can trust them?" Nadae turned to Obi-Wan, who simply shrugged in reply.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar-Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a 'life debt'." Qui-Gon said.

"Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar-Jar nodded and joined the Jedi. Qui-Gon waved his hand again. "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him!"

"Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core... Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!" Jar-Jar kept talking to himself.

Nadae shrugged as they made their way towards the 'bongo'. "To hell with being afraid."


	3. Queen Amidala

**Chapter 3**

**Queen Amidala**

Nadae pulled out the two bottles black and white face paint from the folds of her robes, intending of hiding her face as soon as she could.

"Must you carry that around with you all the time?" Qui-Gon inquired in the back seat next to her as the bongo whizzed through the planet's core. "You are at home. You can be you."

And with those last four words Nadae reluctantly placed them back within her robes.

"Why were you banished, Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan asked as he steered the small craft through the waters of Naboo.

"Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe mesa... ooooh... aaaa… clumsy." Jar-Jar replied.

"They banished you because you're clumsy?" Obi-Wan was surprised.

"Don't sound as if you wouldn't be." Nadae snapped to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"I did it once, Nadae."

"Seven, Obi-Wan. My master counted and has not forgotten."

As the little sub glided into the planet core, a large, darker shape began to follow their tiny craft with all passengers unaware.

"… Mesa cause-ed mabee one or duey lettal bitty axadentes... yud-say boom da gasser, un crash Der Bosses heyblibber... den banished." Jar-Jar carried on.

Suddenly there is a loud crash, and the little craft lurched to one side. Nadae turned her head around to see the ginormous, sleek creature with its gooey tongue hooked to the craft.

As the sub zoomed away further into the core of Naboo, they saw a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless killer. Nadae knew not of what these jaws belonged to, but she still remained terrified of the giant sea creature.

"There's always a bigger fish…" Qui-Gon mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sparks began flying away at the front of the cabin, water was dripping from the roof. Nadae heard the sound of the power drive drop.

"...we're losing power." Obi-Wan stated calmly, as if the situation was under control.

"So we're swimming to the surface?" Nadae raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"At the moment, yes." Obi-Wan reached for the wires to his right. Jar-Jar began to panic.

"Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet." Qui-Gon informed Jar-Jar.

"What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n, and no power?!  _When yousa tink wesa in trouble?!"_ Jar-Jar waved his arms around the cabin.

And with a small spark, Obi-Wan flicked from the small electrical shock he got from the wires as the power drive came back to life. "Power's back." he stated as if nothing had happened.

The lights flickered on, revealing the hideous sea creature once again right behind them.

Jar-Jar screamed and panicked, Qui-Gon shut his eyelids in an attempt to remain calm, Nadae grasped the folds of her yellow-lined black robes in fear and Obi-Wan continued to steer the craft away from the creature.

"Head for that outcropping." Qui-Gon instructed as the continued to outrun the sea creature.

* * *

Queen Amidala watched helplessly as her city was taken over. She saw her captors exit their transport, celebrating their cheap victory.

Although the Queen was of a young age, she had never felt more helpless and guilty in her lifetime.

In the folds of her great, red gown, she held the private holo for the Jedi she now knew were coming.

_My young Padawan, in black she is…_ she recalled the holocall from the great master… or something like that… telling her.  _Loyal, she is. A little like you does she look… of Naboo too, she is._

* * *

When they reached the surface is appeared to be a beautiful, warm day, with clouds only just starting to rise in the distance.

It was hard to believe that invasion was happening that very in the city of Theed.

Nadae breathed in the air of her home world as she exited the craft. It felt strange being in her birth city, she hadn't been here since she was a babe; no memories, no attachments, yet she clung onto her native traditions as she reached for the folds of her robes which concealed her face paint, so she could re-apply her traditional mask.

The traditions of which she chose keep for herself, so she could hide her true face.

* * *

The so called Queen Amidala progressed down the marble stairs of the palace along with Sio Bibble and her faithful handmaidens, Eirtaé, Yané, Rabé, Saché and finally, Padmé, who stood by her side the entire time. Captain Panaka and four of the Theed Palace Guards were also held at gunpoint behind them as around twenty droids of the Trade Federation escorted them to the bottom of the steps.

Nute Gunray and Rune awaited them at the end of the marble stairs.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble hoped that there was a way for them to back out in cowardness.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here." Nute Gunray explained. "I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not co-operate." Queen Amidala sounded as stubborn as a child, but with the regal tone of a Senator in the capital.

"Now, now, your Highness," Nute treated her as if she were five. "You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." He turned to the droid behind him. "Commander, process them."

"Yes, sir." The droid obeyed, then turned to his sergeant. "Take them to Camp Four."

The sergeant droid marched the Queen and her loyal companions out of the large palace.

* * *

"From what I have read and what my Master has informed me of," Nadae peaked over the ledge of the walkway above the small street with her face freshly painted. "She's the Queen. Those I assume are the handmaidens… and I have absolutely no idea who he is."

"How can you tell?" Qui-Gon inquired."

"Her robes seem to be of at least a noblewoman's," she pointed to the black markings that lined her face, showing the similar markings the two beared. "She bears a Scar of Remembrance on her lips," then she pointed to her cheeks. "She also has the two points of balance on either cheek. That makes her not just Royalty, but Queen of the Naboo."

"And you're also allowed to wear these markings?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes."

Qui-Gon needed to ask no more.

"Then what of these," Obi-Wan pointed to the triangles under her eyes. "And the three lines on your forehead?"

Nadae faced Obi-Wan and frowned. Obi-Wan knew to ask no more.

And then, as if their souls were all connected, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Nadae jumped from the above walkway to the Queen and her Royal Guards below, activating lightsabers and slicing through the first droids to approach them.

Nadae shed her outer layer and sent one end of her lightsaber through the very core of a droid, then swung around and sent off the head of another with the other end of her green blades.

By the time she finished off her third droid, she disengaged her lightsaber and went to retrieve her outer robes, as if it were another day in the office.

"Yousa guys bombad!" Jar-Jar said, just as he recovered from his fall.

The Queen and her followers seemed amazed. It was clear they had never seen any Jedi inn action before.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon stood before Queen Amidala, along with Obi-Wan and Nadae. "We are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." The man next to the Queen stated. Nadae figured this must have been Queen Amidala's Governor.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." The Captain stepped forward.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way." Panaka never even introduced himself as he escorted the Mbassadors and the Queen to the nearest hanger.

* * *

Captain Panaka cracked open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looked in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Nadae, Jar-Jar, The Queen, and the rest of the group were behind him. They saw several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. Nadae heard the sound of alarms in the distance coming from the streets of Theed.

_I am a Jedi. We should be helping the people…_

"There are too many of them." Panaka warned.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon stated as if all were normal. He turned to Queen Amidala. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

And Nadae came to admire the Queen and her morals.

"We should be helping the people… the families here…" Nadae sided with the Queen. "It's the Jedi Code, is it not?"

"Little Bird, it's for the greater good if we leave now." Obi-Wan argued against her. "We have no army we are outnumbered, even if we are Jedi."

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon pleaded with the Queen/

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble argued back

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal." Panaka debated. "They can't afford to kill her."

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Nadae remembered something about Obi-Wan saying something was  _elusive_ elsewhere…

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

_Senator Palpatine…_ Nadae considered the man. He was a man of words, using them to sway the greater population of the Galaxy. He knew how to twist his sentences to suit civilians.

Nadae was not sure if he were a great man with great intensions for the Republic, or someone who should not be in the game of politics at all.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness." Said Panaka. "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can..." Bibble persuaded Amidala. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

The Queen turned to her handmaidens, hoping for a suitable choice from them. "Either choice presents a great risk... to all of us..."

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padmé said, as if answering for the Queen herself.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." Queen Amidala made her final decision. "Be careful, Governor."


	4. R2-D2 and R2-C4

**Chapter 4**   
**R2-D2 and R2-C4**

The door to the main hanger opened, and the Jedi and Naboo forces headed for the shiny and sleek chrome spacecraft.

"We need to free those pilots." Captain Panaka addressed the Naboo pilots that would be able to fly them, held in a corner by Trade Federation battle droids.

"I'll deal with that." Obi-Wan said, too quickly for Nadae's liking.

"Ohhh no. You wait for me before you do something stupid…" she continued to ramble in his face as Qui-Gon lead the Queen and her guards to the ramp of the spacecraft.

"Halt." One of the droids automatically stated.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon put forward simply.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant." The older Jedi repeated himself

"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute..." the droid had a difficult time making his decision. "uhh, wait!... uhh, you're under arrest!"

As soon as the droids drew their weapons, Qui-Gon had sliced them down.

Obi-Wan and Nadae began their attacks on the droids surrounding the pilots.

"Go!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Queen and her protectors.

Qui-Gon joined them, fighting off droids as the rushed on board the spacecraft. Soon after Nadae and Obi-Wan jumped aboard the ship with the freed pilots. Qui-Gon joined them last.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as he found Nadae aboard the spacecraft.

"Do you doubt so much?" she frowned. "I believe you should be more concerned about-"

"Am I not allowed to show concern for a fellow Padawan?"

"You've been so concerned about my safety since I first arrived at the Temple, of which I cannot remember."

"And?"

"It's about time you stopped. You are a Jedi, like me."

Obi-Wan sighed, then changed the topic.

"Let's get Jar-Jar, and put him somewhere where he shouldn't cause trouble. The two Padawan's led the Gungan to the droid hold, somewhere towards the back of the ship, away from the bridge.

* * *

"Now stay here," Obi-Wan commanded. "and keep out of trouble."

"and the Bridge." Nadae added. "And my quarters."

Of course, as soon as Nadae and Obi-Wan left, Jar-Jar turned to face the R2 model droids and introduced himself.

"'Ello, boyos!"

* * *

Nadae walked in silently and quickly towards the bridge where Qui-Gon was, as Obi-Wan stuggled to keep up, attempting to stay hot on her heels.

"Nadae, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being overly protective, I guess."

Nadae continued walking.

"Nadae, for the Maker's sake, stop and accept."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I know I can say things quite… sternly. But I don't want to become a Knight and still have some other Jedi watching my back constantly. I can do things myself."

"Yes. I, of all people, know that. But you're a good friend of mine."

"What are you getting at here, Obi-Wan?"

"… I'm not getting at anything."

Nadae took a good long look at him this time. The way he pleaded with his eyes, Obi-Wan desperately wanted her forgiveness.

_But you are a Jedi._

"You are my oldest friend." She said. "you are forgiven. And I apologise because-"

"Nadae, no. Let's just leave it at this, please?" he said as he approached her and immediately placed his arms around her. She repeated the action.

And something told her that she shouldn't be doing this.

An explosion shook the ship, disrupting the two friends.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan panicked and looked around.

"Oh, think, you idiot. We're being chased by the Federation. Shots to the ship!"

"… Right. We should go to the bridge." He said, then they started running.

* * *

They entered the bridge as the alarms just went off.

"There's the blockade." One of the pilots stated. "The shield generator's been hit."

* * *

A blue alarm light flashed as all the R2 droids were activated. They rushed to the exterior air lock.

One little blue R2, and a little orange one, bumped into Jar-Jar on their way, and the blue one let out a funny little screech.

"How wude!"

The little droids entered the air lock and were ejected onto the exterior of the ship.

They both rolled towards the droids to help with repairs on the shield generator. One by one each droid was being blown away.

* * *

"We're loosing droids... fast." Obi-Wan said as he looked at the cameras.

"If we can't get the shield generators fixed, we'll be sitting ducks." Captain Panaka said.

Nadae stood up the back, attempting to channel the Force, hoping it would help the little droids doing the repairs.

"The shields are gone." The main pilot said.

* * *

The blue and orange droids were then alone as they continued to work on the ship. They connected some wires, causing sparks to fly.

* * *

"Powers back!" exclaimed the main pilot. "Those two little droids did it... bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum."

"Well, that was a little scare." Nadae came up behind Obi-Wan, causing him to jump.

"We would've gotten out safe somehow. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be?"

"Well, you're Master always goes on about how somewhat… brave or lucky you can be. You would've done something."

"That is very unlike my Master." Nadae giggled. "I doubt he would believe in luck."

"Well, I might be starting to."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, Little Bird. Nothing at all." He said, reaching for the star chart on the monitor

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant..." the pilot interrupted them. "the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon added.

"Here, Master. Tatooine." He suggested. "It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Panaka questioned.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon answered.

"Is Tatooine our safest option, then?" Nadae crossed her arms.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there!" Panaka protested. "The Hutts are gangsters! If they discovered her-"

"-It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation." Interrupted Qui-Gon. "except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

"Do not worry, captain." Nadae approached Panaka as they started to leave the bridge. "I will help protect the Queen. Master Qui-Gon," she turned to the older Jedi. "I believe my Master would want to be in contact with me. May I use the private holoterminal?"

"Go ahead. Though you are finding it yourself. Be back where the Queen is situated soon. Make the call a quick one."

* * *

It wasn't long before her Master answered, and she had told the entire story to him.

Nadae was on her knees with her head down, waiting for her Master to reply.

"Hmmmm, yes, I plan for you I have come up with, my young Padawan." His hologram flickered slightly from the terrible transmission. "A recording of this you will make. Listen carefully you will. Deliver the to Queen Amidala you shall. The Queen a Jedi protector she may need…"

* * *

Inside the Trade Federation battle station, Nute and Rune sat at the conference table, making connections to their own Master.

"The Ambassadors, one of  _them_ you believe to be the apprentice of  _him?"_

"Yes, my Lord." Rune explained. "She is of the Naboo. She is with him in the HoloVids. It  _must_ be her. You have been looking for her kind."

"You have done well. Nadae'akanyla Dravvaadas will be kept under my watch as long as I can."

"May I ask why, my Lord?"

"tell me, Nute Gunray and Rune, have you ever heard of the  _Sangue del Primo?"_

"Yes, my Lord." Nute nodded his head. "A legend of a family. Not real – of course –"

"This Padawan is our proof the family is real." The Sith interrupted.

"But why do we need her?"

"Not her, she is too old already, but it is too early to explain my plans for her... And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" asked the old man in the hologram.

"She has disappeared, My Lord." Nute explained. "One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."

"I want that treaty signed."

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"...not for a Sith..."

A second sith appeared behind him.

"... This is my apprentice. Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."

* * *

"... two extremely well put together little droids. Without a doubt, they saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka told the Queen before the rest of the crew.

"They are to be commended... what are their numbers?" she asked.

They both let out a series of beeps as Panaka scrapped dirt off their sides to find the production numbers.

"R2-D2 is the blue one, and R2-C4 is the orange, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Artoo Detoo and Artoo Seefor... Padmé!" she called for one of her handmaidens, who bowed before her. "Clean these droids up the best you can. They deserve our gratitude..."

"Your Majesty, I will assist Padmé with the job." Nadae suggested.

"That is very kind of you, Jedi." Queen Amidala acknowledged her. "Continue, Captain."

The Captain looked nervously towards Qui-Gon, who then approached the Queen.

"Your Highness, with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka spoke against him.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness."

The Queen and handmaiden Padmé exchanged looks, before Padmé found Nadae and escorted the droids to the main area to be cleaned.

* * *

They sat in the main area. Padmé was cleaning R2-D2, and Nadae got R2-C4.

"Did you choose to become a Jedi?"

"No."

"Does anyone choose to become a Jedi?"

"I believe so, but I don't know anyone who chose to be one."

"I haven't heard much of the Jedi. Just that they have lightsabers and are guardians to the Republic… do you have a lightsabre?"

"Yes, I do. Later I might show you. You seem intrigued by us?"

"I guess I am. I've never met a Jedi before."

"I'm not a Knight yet, just a Padawan… Padmé I must speak to you about something."

"Is that why you came down to help clean the droids?"

"… Possibly. Hey, Seefor, would you mind keeping you dome still?"

She got a bunch of beeps in reply.

"That is extremely rude, Seefor."

Padmé laughed. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"It's a mission I have received from my Master, I have recorded a message from him to the Queen. We can only hope she accepts."

"What does this mission… entail?"

"A swap…"

"Hidoe!"

The handmaiden and the Jedi jumped in fright, to see Jar-Jar behind them.

"Oh lord, give me strength." Nadae groaned.

"Sorry wittle Jedi... Whosa are yousa?" he pointed to the handmaiden.

"I'm Padmé."

"Mesa Ja Ja Binks..." he bowed.

"You're a Gungan, aren't you?"

"Ah-huh."

"How did you end up here with us?"

"Don't ask him that!" Nadae panicked.

"My no know... mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom... getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it... pow! Mesa here! Getten berry, berry skeered."

"Don't ask him that again," Nadae whispered to Padmé. "And tell me when I can speak with the Queen about the holo."


	5. The Identity Thief

**Chapter 5**   
**The Identity Thief**

It was several hours before she received a buzz on her holo summoning her to the handmaidens' chambers. Nadae was neither enthusiastic nor troubled at the plan her Master had proposed. It would just be another job, she supposed. However, she did have a knack for diplomacy which made her the most qualified Jedi candidate for the job.

The doors whizzed open and she strode through. Before her, four handmaidens stood talking amongst themselves, huddled in a circle. Nadae could have sworn that only three had come along with her…

Startled by the door closing, the four girls turned to face the Padawan. Silence broke out in the chambers and neither party knew which to speak first.

"What is it you wished to discuss with us?"

"The Queen must be present." Nadae insisted.

The handmaidens looked amongst themselves, attempting to distinguish which answer would be best with only eye glances. "If we deem the plan appropriate to the Queen's safety first, then we will summon her."

Nadae shoved her frustration down her throat and proceeded to then describe the plan. "We all know the Queen's safety is at risk," she began, and started pacing in front of them. "It is vital that the Queen survives in order to make her plea to the Senate. The Trade Federation are likely searching for us as we speak."

"And this plan you intend to impose?"

Nadae cleared her throat. She didn't know how they managed it, but the handmaidens made themselves to appear the dominant party in the room. "My Master has instructed me to be a bodyguard to the Queen."

"A Jedi bodyguard?"

"No."

She felt the surprise emulating from all four girls.

"Well… not  _entirely..._ " she began to correct herself.

"I'm afraid we don't quite understand."

"As a handmaiden."

Well, if they weren't surprised before, which they were, the handmaidens were definitely surprised now.

"Will you let us discuss this for a moment?" one of them asked.

"Take your time." Nadae waved her hand and let them huddle back up again as she leaned against the wall. "It's not like us Jedi have many parties to go to."

They huddled back into their circle. Nadae decided to let them have their privacy and not eves drop using a Jedi hearing technique. She had a feeling she already knew the outcome.

One of the younger handmaidens stepped forward. Padmé, if her memory served her well. There was a cheek to her expression; one eyebrow raised and a quirk to her smile. Padmé was having fun. "The Queen accepts your proposal."

Now it was Nadae's turn to be surprised. She stopped leaning against the wall and took a few steps forward. The Queen couldn't have been out of the room if she had already decided…

"I take it the Queen has a decoy? And she has made fools of us all already?" Nadae quirked her own smile.

Padmé's smile beamed. "You're very intelligent for a learner."

"I know."

And suddenly, they were not Queen and Jedi but two girls giggling at their own game and charade. Nads guiltily enjoyed the banter that she and Padmé already shared.

Shaking it off, Nadae pulled her lightsaber from her hilt and knelt on one knee; it was time to officialise it. Seriousness enveloped the chambers and all sense of fun disapeered.

"I will protect the Queen with my life, I shall continue to serve her Majesty when I am one with the Force. My blade is yours, Queen Amidala." She held her lightsaber in front of her for Padmé. She felt intrigue roll off the young Queen's shoulders, as she had never seen a lightsaber up close before.

"I accept your protection, Padawan Dravvadas."

Nadae stood back up and hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt. Nadae felt accomplished. She had successfully achieved her goal without her Master's help, and not in the Senate.

Padmé gave the newest edition to her team a welcoming smile before turning back to her other handmaidens. "We have several matters of business to attend to. Firstly, how will our newest member disguise herself amongst our ranks? How many people are going to be kept in the dark about this?"

Nadae stepped forward into the circle. "I intend to keep both Master Jinn and his apprentice in the dark about this. I also intend on completely disguising myself as a handmaiden; the Trade federation are cowards who don't even know how to approach a Jedi. The closer I remain to the Queen without anyone noticing or knowing about my identity, the safer she'll be."

"Won't the other Jedi notice that their friend is missing?" another handmaiden spoke. Nadae hadn't learnt the other names of the handmaidens yet.

"My concern exactly." Padmé agreed. "Eirtaé, Rabé. I need one of you to disguise as Nadae as Sabé is already acting as my decoy."

Now Nadae couldn't withhold her surprise. "I did not know  _that._ "

Eirtaé raised her hand. "The Jedi and I are similar in height. I suggest that I take on her role as I appear to be the most believable."

"I second that." Rabé agreed.

"My robes will fit, yes, but good luck with the makeup every morning. This took years of practice." Nadae smiled and gestured to her face. "I can go over actual details later. My only concern is Master Jinn's apprentice. Perhaps Master Jinn himself as well…"

"Obi-Wan?" Sabé asked.

"Yes… Obi-Wan." It felt strange talking to a bunch of young girls about him. "I am wary he would pick up that it isn't me in my robes if he tries to talk to you, Rabé."

"He knows you well." Padmé stated.

"He's very good at sensing different people."

"I wasn't asking a question, Nadae." Padmé smiled again, but this time it unnerved the Padawan.

Nadae was not sure why she felt unnerved. Perhaps she wasn't used to talking about personal friendships.

"I suggest do your best to avoid him, Rabé." Nadae avoided the conversation Padmé tried to start up. "He can't determine that I am not me if he doesn't come talk."

She also felt bad. She didn't want Obi-Wan to think she was suddenly avoiding him because he annoyed her, or she didn't like him, or some other reason.

Padmé raised her eyebrow at Nadae, like she had determined something without Nadae knowing. The Queen was a lot more observant with Nadae than was she was comfortable with. For some reason, Nadae was discomforted at Padmé's curious observations at her and Obi's friendship. She didn't like people knowing about it.

"Is there any other matter of business we should attend to?" the Queen asked her colleagues. "Nadae, you were on the bridge not long ago. How long until we reach Coruscant?"

"This is the bad news, I'm afraid." Nadae recalled the conversation with the pilots and security a few hours before. "The ship's hyperdrive is leaking. We are making a detour to an outer-rim planet known as Tatooine." She explained.

"Is it safe there?" Sabé asked. "What kind of presence is there? Does the Trade Federation have any power?"

"The better part of this is that the Trade Federation is non-existent on Tatooine," Nadae suddenly felt knowledgeable and diplomatic, in control of the situation. Like a Senate meeting gone well. She was in her element. "In saying that, however, neither is the Republic."

She could feel the nervousness of the girls. It was going to be her job to keep them calm. "Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts, crime clans. We shouldn't have too much to worry about, however, as the Hutts currently have no interest in the Queen. Master Jinn volunteered to scout through one of the cities to search for a new hyperdrive."

"That is somewhat of a relief." Padmé relaxed a bit. "Have you ever been to Tatooine on your travels?"

"No."

Nadae sensed the curiosity curse through Padmé. She caught on to what she was going to say already.

"I will accompany Master Jinn on the surface-"

The handmaidens – including Nadae – began protesting.

"as a handmaiden in case the Trade Federation has tracked our movements. You four may stay aboard the ship."

"That is absurd, Padmé!" Sabé protested. "You want to go on your own? Neither of us will be there to protect you!"

"Master Jinn will be there."

"Master Jinn is a Jedi Master but he isn't trained to protect you specifically, surprise." Nadae protested as well. "At least let me or someone else accompany you! The Hutts aren't looking for you but if they find out you're there they may start doing so."

"I will go with you, Padmé." Eirtaé was suddenly sterner than what she was before. "As Nadae."

Nadae thought out the possibilities as the other four bickered. She favoured Eirtaé's plan, as while she could protect Padmé, Nadae could protect Sabé disguised as Amidala along with Rabé.

"Eirtaé's plan is best." Nadae interrupted the argument and all fell silent. "It makes the most sense. She will protect Padmé out in the field, while Rabé and I protect 'Amidala' aboard the ship, in case the Trade Federation has tracked us to our location."

The handmaidens looked amongst each other. Sabé was the first to agree, followed by Rabé then Eirtaé. Padmé eventually did agree, but made sure to sound as grumpy as possible with a big frown upon her face, though Nadae could tell she was happy that a familiar face would be travelling with her.

"Master Jinn will present the Tatooine plan to Amidala shortly," Nadae prepared them.

"Sabé, pretend we did not have this conversation," Padmé instructed. "If you are unsure, use the code we have and ask me on what we should do."

"Got it."

"Nadae, extra handmaiden robes are in that closet over there." Padmé pointed to the other side of the room.

"Simple enough," Nadae winked. "So Eirtaé," she smiled, she couldn't hide the cheek from her expression. "Are you ready to become a Jedi?"


	6. The Twin Suns

**The Twin Suns**

Nadae felt more disconcerted as they drifted towards the planet.

It wasn't that she was going to be fooling Obi-Wan or trusting her lightsaber to someone she barely knew; she felt a disturbance in the Force, however 'disturbance' was not the right word. There was an anxiety in the air as they drew closer to Tatooine, but she could not tell what it was caused by.  _Elusive_ , as Obi-Wan had described aboard the Federation ship.

She would have to meditate on this later, as she was about to hand over her lightsaber to Eirtaé.

"This switch here ignites the blade," Nadae felt like she was looking in the mirror at Eirtaé. She had managed to replicate the face makeup perfectly. People without training in the Force would not be able to tell that it was a handmaiden in those robes rather than a Jedi.

Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi would be different matters entirely.

Nadae was not sure whether to be thankful or not that the Master and apprentice would be splitting up. Eirtaé would be with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan remained on the ship. She was going to struggle with Obi-Wan around.

"So, unless it is a dire emergency do not press that button." Nadae instructed. "If you do have to use it, just… swing it and don't stab yourself- oh!" she suddenly remembered, snatching the lightsaber back from Eirtaé and igniting one end. "This isn't like other lightsabers you've seen, it's a lot easier to slice yourself in half with this one."

"How so?"

Nadae stretched out her arm and ignited the other end, so both blades of the lightsaber could be displayed.

"Oh."

"So, uh… don't press this other button here." She disengaged the blades and gestured towards the other button, then handed it back to Eirtaé. "Also, um, just act like a Jedi in general. Pretend to meditate sometimes."

"Gotcha."

"I'll keep Sabé safe."

"And so will I with Padmé."

Nadae bowed her head and watched Eirtaé stride off to the bridge, hitching the lightsaber on her belt. Nadae already felt strange without the ancient relic dangling loosely against her leg.

* * *

Nads watched from the ramp of the ship as Obi-Wan tried to say goodbye to her double. She felt a pang in her chest, as Obi-Wan was clearly trying to tell Nadae to be safe, not reckless and get home safe, and Eirtaé trying to cut the conversation short.

_I'll tell him when this is all over,_  she tried to comfort herself.  _He'll understand._

She adjusted her orange hood as Obi-Wan crossed paths with Panaka and Padmé. He gave Nadae no look, no second glance or any smile as he trudged up the ramp into the ship. It should not have bothered Nads but it did. She was so used to having her friend's attention and comforting words surrounding her that it was almost painful when Obi-Wan unknowingly ignored her.

She was a  _Jedi_. She knew she was  _better_  than this.

At least her new outfit was a lot cooler and lighter than her everyday garb. The orange fabric felt smooth under her fingertips as she adjusted the fabric around her waist. The heat, along with her guilt, was making her irritable so she figured meditation would be the solution to the problem.

Nads kicked a rock and it rolled in front of her as she made her to the large boulder not far from the ship. She figured sitting in the cool shadow would be better than the hectic nature within the ship. Once she was out of sight, she lowered her hood and immediately her white hair wavered in the breeze.

She glared up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the rays as she stared at the twin suns high in the sky, with an intense heat beating down onto the desert planet. Suddenly, she felt surreal; like her body wasn't real. It felt as though the twin suns of Tatooine were…  _calling_  to her. The urged her… to…  _see_. To just  _breathe_  and  _look_.

She lowered her gaze to the horizon. The wavy lines of heat blurred the line between land and sky. In the distance she noticed a dome.  _A large stone, maybe? A hut?_  Smoke or steam rose from a chimney, confirming her suspicions.

As she stepped forward, attempting to get a closer look, she heard a feminine voice. It was sweet, and caring. Full of love.

" _Luke! Luke!_ " it called out.

Nadae's focus shifted to the small outline of a young boy, running towards the hut. He was too far away for her to determine his features. Only that he was a humanoid, and young. No older than eight.

And unexpectedly, Nadae felt a power she had not felt before. It slammed into her chest, leaving her winded and doubled over. She felt it curse through her bloodstream. It was raw, and emotional. It made her fall to her hands and knees.

She couldn't describe it as painful. It was more like every nerve in her body was disturbed and caused her to tense. It left her breathless and panting.

However, when she looked back to the horizon Nadae saw no hut. There was no boy running towards the motherly voice. Just the twin suns in the sky glaring down at her, begging her to see.

Was this the elusive feeling Obi-Wan sensed on Naboo? She stood back on her feet and dusted the sand from her handmaiden robes. She desperately wanted to run to him and let her know what she saw. She didn't know for certain whether it was just the heat of Tatooine or the Force talking, but she had a hunch it was the latter.

She would have to tell her Master about this when she got back to the Temple. That power that had caused her to fall to her knees could not be ignored.

* * *

She was back in the handmaiden chambers with Rabé and Sabé, in the Queen's purple attire, that late afternoon. She paced in front of the two younger girls with a small datapad in hand. Nadae's first report from Eirtaé was through.

"'… struggled to buy a new hyperdrive.'" Nadae read out loud. "'We have the funds, but only in Republic credits, and the Republic does not exist here. Qui-Gon contacted his apprentice for suggestions but ideas for money were fruitless. The dealer's slave offered us-'  _slave_?" Nads was in shock.

"Slavery?" Sabé was in shock as well. "Is Padmé safe?"

"She should be," Nads scoured the next part of the message. "So long as Master Qui-Gon doesn't do anything stupid, we should be fine."

She prepared herself to continue delivering the report. "The dealer's slave was kind enough to offer us shelter in the sandstorm you noticed was coming. Padmé enjoys the boy's company. His mother, also a slave, makes a delicious soup. Will have to remember recipe-' Ok, Eirtaé, unimportant. Let's see…" Nadae scrolled through until she was able to find the important bits. She would read through them later, as some of them concerned her. "'Boy also turns out to be a polit. Will pilot for us in Boonta Eve Pod Race to pay for new hyperdrive. A wonderful, kind and selfless boy this Anakin has turned out to be. Qui-Gon appears to be expressing a great interest in him. Am about to have a 'meditation' session. Will send another report soon. –Eirtaé.'" Nads placed the datapad on a table and awaited for any responses.

"So, this soup," Rabé leaned back in her cushioned chair and stroked her chin. "Were any of the ingredients mentioned?"

"No," Nadae placed one hand on her hip. "but it was apparently 'savoury and sweet at the same time with crunchy bits'. Anything else that was unclear?"

"Was the soup clear or cloudy?" Sabé asked.

"Clear. Broth-like. Also with bits of tender meat." Nadae answered.

"Sounds good already." Sabé then appeared to be fantasising about the soup, entering a daydream.

"Our security cover up appears to have gone by the Jedi Master unknowingly, for now." Rabé turned the conversation back to serious matters. "Do you suspect he will?"

"Eventually, yes, I'm afraid." Nadae admitted. "Just hopefully no one else-"

Suddenly, the holocom beeped before Nadae could continue any further. Rabé stood up and answered the message from the bridge.

"You're madjesty, you must come to the central hall. A message has been delivered." The voice sounded hasty and nervous before it switched off.

"Sounds important," Nadae adjusted her handmaiden robes again.

"Do we remember the codes?" Sabé asked as she stood up and smoothed down her gown.

Rabé nodded. Nadae bowed her head once before heading out the chamber doors.

* * *

"… the death toll is catastrophic… we must bow to their wishes… you must contact me…" the holo-image of Bibble flickered as his message was replayed over and over again for the Queen. Nadae tried not to let her emotions take over. It was most likely that the Trade Federation had forced the advisor into delivering the message.

Still… if people were  _dying_ …

"It's a trick." Obi-Wan immediately answered as someone switched off the message. Nadae looked back and forth between Obi and Sabé. Both appeared nervous and scared. "Send no reply."

The Queen tilted her head towards Nadae; she wanted the Padawan's input on the situation. "I must answer the cries of help from my people."  _What should I do, Nadae?_

Nadae purposefully lowered her head and made her voice higher, so she appeared younger like the other handmaidens, and to sound more like Padmé or Eirtaé with a girlish voice.

"We are wise, Your Highness."  _The Jedi are wise, listen to Obi-Wan._

The Queen nodded at Obi-Wan in agreement, much to her somewhat disappointment. Nadae knew that as soon Padmé found out a transmission was sent she may have a nervous breakdown.

She cared for her people, and Nadae found that to be an admirable trait, one that wasn't noticeable amongst many politicians, anyway. Even though it may get her killed one day.

* * *

"What if it is true that people are dying?"

Nadae leaned against the walkway into the cockpit of the ship. Obi-Wan was leaning over the console talking into a handheld device. Nadae assumed correctly that it was Qui-Gon.

" _Either way, we're running out of time._ " Nadae sighed. She could hear Qui-Gon's concern She could feel the stress rolling off Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan generally had his emotions under check, but in this moment the cockpit was filled with his tensions.

Nadae wanted to reach out and ease them from him. To help with the burden on his shoulders. She wanted to tell him about the vision, that he was right.

Instead, she was somewhere else in a desert settlement, meditating and reflecting on the day.

"Are you ok?"

Nadae jumped as Obi startled her. He stared at her with arched eyebrows, leaning his arm against the back of the pilot's chair.

"I'm sorry?" she made her voice to sound younger again. Pretend she was more naïve.

"You must've overheard my conversation. And you saw the transmission." He slowly straightened his back and approach her. "It must be hard knowing that your home is under invasion. Under attack."

Nads gulped. She never realised how tall Obi-Wan was compared to her until now. He was at least a head taller. She always knew she was smaller than the average human, however now Obi-Wan's respective height dominated hers, and she felt vulnerable in his presence.

She would have to meditate on this new perspective of him.

"I will be fine." She replied in her high, girlish voice, looking down at the ground. She wondered if he would recognise her this close. Would he recognise her facial structure? Or her eyes? She kept her head bowed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The thumb moved and stroked her shoulder in a comforting manner. She missed that.

"I'm Obi-Wan." She felt a smile through the Force. She desperately wanted to list her head and look at it, but she kept her posture planted as it was. "If you need any help, or a person to talk to, come find me. I'll be on the ship."

Nads nodded slightly. "Eirtaé." She blatantly lied. She immediately forced up her walls in her mind so Obi-Wan couldn't feel anything from her. She had always been hiding from him but now she hated herself for doing so. Purposely hiding from him now made her guilt soar. She couldn't pinpoint why. "It is a pleasure to finally introduce myself, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan removed his hand from her shoulder and slowly started backing out of the cockpit, allowing an upset handmaiden some precious time alone.

He was always so kind like that. Nadae realised she never noticed it before. He always placed his friends before him. Like when she passed out on a Jedi text in the library, and Obi-Wan had carried her to her quarters. Or when he'd tease her about her sparring technique when he'd knock her to the ground, but always helped her back to her feet.

She wished she could pass out on the console and have Obi-Wan carry her back to the handmaidens' chambers.


	8. Maul

**Maul**

Nadae leaned against the orange astromech and she couldn't help but  _laugh_. The data pad nearly fell out of her hand, Rabé and Sabé both paused the consumption of their morning meals, Rabé positioned as just about to take a bite of fruit but stopped midway. The two handmaidens had never witnessed a Jedi laugh before.

"Master Jinn," Nadae finally caught her breath and straightened herself out again, a few giggles escaping every now and then. "Has discovered our secret as predicted."

"Disappointing but not troublesome," Sabé folded her arms across her chest. "So what was so comedic about it?"

"How Eirtaé nearly damn well killed herself and Padmé." Nadae's giggles came out in little bursts again. "There is now a small hole in the Skywalker residency, on the outside wall near the kitchen."

Sabé slid down in her chair and lowered her head, hiding a smile that had forced itself onto her face and contain the giggles now daring to escape her mouth. Rabé hit her head on the table in second hand embarrassment. "By the Maker, how did they achieve  _that?_ "

Nadae tossed the data pad on the table. "Eirtaé and Padmé were curious in their spare time from helping repair the pod racer. Last night they went out the back of the residency and activated my lightsaber. Eirtaé attempted to 'practise' some of her skills and… well…" more giggles came from Nads as Rabé read the report, shaking her head.

"So Master Jinn witnessed the incident, discovered I was never there, and is now teaching Eirtaé basic lightsaber skills." Nadae patted the orange droid on the head. "Thank you  _very_ much for making me read that this morning, Seefor."

The astromech spun around in circles, making excited beeps. Nadae, still smiling, started making her way towards the vanity next to the Queen's wardrobe. "I will send a reply back to Eirtaé and Padmé once we've finished getting you dressed, Sabé. I will make sure that Eirtaé doesn't end up cutting off her own hand."

"Tell her she needs to practise. I expect her to be the best sparring artist in the Galaxy by the time we leave this rock." Sabé suggested with a gleam of humour.

"Tell her to please not try get herself of Padmé killed again," Rabé groaned as Nadae prepared the face paints and powders for Sabé. "Panaka would murder me if he knew about this."

Nadae began mixing a powder in with water to prepare the white face paint for Sabé. "If the rest of the report is accurate, we should be off Tatooine and on our way to Coruscant by late afternoon."

"Good," Rabé rose from her seat and waltzed over next to Nadae. "I'm already sick of walking outside and feeling like I'm in an oven."

Nads chuckled. "I will get my lightsaber back."

Rabé paused her job of retrieving the lipstick papers. "You're going back to being a Jedi already?"

"For when we are back on Coruscant," Nads replied, feeling Sabé's presence approach her other side. "Important Jedi stuff needs to be done." Nadae looked up from her work and looked from side to side, at Rabé and Sabé's faces.

And then Nadae felt their disappointment.  _They don't want me gone._  She felt warmed by knowing they wanted her presence and not just needed it. And then she felt the guilt that she would have to do this, she would  _have to_ leave her friends.

They all knew it was going to happen. However, Nadae didn't expect to feel anything about it.

 _Compassion,_ she felt herself grip tightly at her handmaiden robes.  _Not attachment._

"I'll be just a holocall away, you know." She calmly went back to her work of preparing the face paint. "And I expect to be around until the Naboo Invasion is over."

Sabé and Rabé both quietly went back to their respective jobs. Nadae felt uncomfortable at the prospect of leaving them, and making them sad because of it.

"But," she forced a gentle smile onto her lips. "when we get to Coruscant and if you have any spare time, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the Temple." She slid the bowl of face paint across the table so it rested in front of Sabé. "And give a few sparring lessons."

Nadae was never the best at sparring. Lightsaber combat was for Obi-Wan, and as he had once told her a few weeks prior, she was better at 'throwing big rocks and stuff at other people'. While she wouldn't have used those exact words, Obi-Wan was still fairly accurate.

However, it didn't mean she  _couldn't_ spar and use her lightsaber. Yoda had forced her to spar against other students and Masters,  _particularly_  Obi-Wan who was the best at it, so she could be a better swordsman. And by this point, she could teach beginners a thing or two.

And, when she had made the suggestion, she noticed Rabé and Sabé become a lot happier than before. And excited.

That made Nadae content, too.

* * *

Nadae had been watching from on top of the boulder she had meditated behind the past few days. Qui-Gon, Eirtaé, Padmé and Jar Jar all rode in on creatures that Nadae couldn't identify. Artoo wheeled himself towards the ship.

She would be happy to be in her own robes again. She suspected she'd need to talk to Qui-Gon.

And she was happy that she wouldn't be deceiving and avoiding Obi-Wan again.

She ran over, possibly too hastily, to where Eirtaé had set her creature down along side Padmé's.

"Eirtaé!" Padmé greeted her with a quick hug before helping Eirtaé down. "The Jedi will need help loading the equipment if you could help them."

"Of course," Nadae spoke in her girlish Naboo accent, bowed and rushed over to Qui-Gon's side, who wasn't dismounting from his ride.

Obi-Wan was greeting Eirtaé. Nadae could overhear parts of the conversation they were having.

"… to discuss some matters. Soon." She saw him place a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course."  _She is very good at mimicking me._  Nadae thought Eirtaé was doing a spot on impersonation of her. Eirtaé looked over Obi-Wan's to make sure Nadae was listening. "We'll meet on the starboard observation deck once we're in space. I need to freshen up."

Nadae turned her gaze to the rucksack of equipment she was lifting onto her back. She didn't like seeing Obi-Wan's face when Eirtaé tried to avoid his conversation.

"Well, we have all the essential parts we need." Master Jinn spoke both to her and Obi-Wan who approached slowly to pick up his fair share of equipment. As soon as she looked Master Jinn in the eye he gave her a wink.  _That confirms Eirtaé's report was accurate. Must give sparring lessons on Coruscant._  "I'm going back. Some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?"

Nads snorted. Oh, she had missed Obi's casual remarks.

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." Qui-Gon replied as he turned his mount around to face Mos Espa again. "Get this hyperdrive generator installed." He instructed Obi-Wan.

 _Anakin._  The name suddenly rung in her head like a chapel bell.  _The human pod racer…_

Then she felt a disturbance in the Force. It wasn't great, like when she had witnessed the boy Luke and the 'Jedi' woman. It was a ripple, but enough to feel something. Enough so that she couldn't shake it off for the next ten minutes.

"Yes, Master. It shouldn't take long." Obi-Wan replied to Qui-Gon as he then kicked his mount into action and headed back for the settlement.

She would need to think of Anakin later. For now, she needed to think about Obi-Wan.

* * *

Nadae and Eirtaé had switched outfits. Again. The handmaiden handed the Padawan back her lightsaber, and a rush of relief flooded over Nadae as she grasped the hilt once more.

"No more accidents," Nadae pointed the hilt at Eirtaé's face. "If or when we switch back I want this ship and this weapon in one piece."

"Yes, Nadae."

"I also want all your limbs in tact as well as the other girls' limbs."

"Yes, Nadae."

"And no more holes in any walls or anyone."

"Yes, Nadae."

Nadae  _knew_ she should've gone over lightsaber safety more before Eirtaé had left the ship but they didn't have the luxury of time at that point. The Padawan was just going to have to keep extra watch on the handmaidens if they got their hands on her lightsaber again.

Nadae hadn't bothered with her hood or face paint yet as she exited the ship. It felt so much more comfortable in her Naboo Jedi robes than the Naboo handmaiden robes. She twirled her Padawan plait in her hands, which for now remained ungloved.

People inside were assembling the hyperdrive still. The twin suns were still high in the sky as they waited for Master Jinn's return. She stroked the bumps in her plait as she felt the gentle tug of the suns again, leaning against a pillar of the ship that extended the ramp.

Nadae did not move towards the boulder. She did  _not_ want another vision. Not until she had talked with her Master at least. Every time she had meditated in the past two days she was left with more questions than answers.

Not even Jedi were comfortable in that kind of situation.

"Do you feel it?"

She didn't need to ask herself or turn around to know who it was. Obi-Wan was always good at finding her. She nodded.

"Yes." She continued stroking the Padawan plait, staring at the suns. "They're trying to tell me something."

His body came closer. He stood right behind her, leaning against the same pillar and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds. Nadae was thankful. Silence was comfortable to her, in this situation at least.

The Force kept on  _thrumming_  into her ears. It started shaking her eardrums. Like something…  _something…_ was about to happen…

"How have you been?"

Suddenly she was snapped out of her small trance. "I've been well," Obi-Wan started heading away from the ramp, leading Nads to the large shadow of the ship in the sand. "I thought we were going to talk later?" She gave him a smile.

"Oh! I, uhh…" Obi-Wan suddenly turned to face out towards the horizon, away from her gaze. "We can still talk later, if you want?"

Nadae giggled as he stumbled over his words. "It's fine. I can talk now and later."

"Ah," Obi-Wan scratched his head. "We need to talk anyway, with Qui-Gon here."

"So long as Padmé doesn't do anything stupid, I should be fine."

"How was Mos Espa?"

"Hot, as you can imagine. Hectic."

Obi-Wan lost some of his nervousness and chuckled. "It was a little hectic here, too. You should speak to Eirtaé."

Nadae's interest sparked. "Oh?"

"I think she… I think all the handmaidens need your help." He explained. "You're… nice to talk to. That hymn you know helps, too."

Nads arched her brow at Obi. "Shall I sing it in my Master's voice?"

"Oh, no," he chuckled. "I have never heard Master Yoda sing nor do I ever want to."

The same feeling rose when she and Padmé had first joked around. " _Shadows fall..."_ She began in her Master's peculiar, grumbly, old man voice.

"No no no no no no no." Obi-Wan placed his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _"_ _And hope has fled…"_  she pulled his arm away from his ear, forcing him to listen.

"I will not listen to such an atrocity." He laughed out.

Nads stopped singing but continued chuckling like a little girl. If she had to endure it, Obi-Wan would have to one day as well.

Yoda was the reason she knew the hymn. He'd sung it to her often enough as a younger Padawan when V'kala had left the Order.

Her brother. Had left her.

Hence, the reason why she constantly heard that hymn in her head in a toady voice.

She wondered what her brother had done with his life…

"You look good, Nads."

"What?"

The statement had come as a total surprise to her.  _All I'm wearing are my usual robes? Have I worn them differently? Is my outer robe looking a little funny?_

"No. I mean- yes." Obi-Wan's hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I haven't… I haven't seen you like this for a long time, Little Bird."

Nadae worried.  _Something is wrong with my robes today._ "Like what?" She looked down at her robes and smoothed them out hastily.

Her voice must've sounded panicky, because Obi-Wan's response was to panic as well. "No, Nads. I… I said you l-look good. You aren't wearing your face paint-"

"… Oh." Nads was suddenly relieved.  _That's all. Nothing to worry about..._

"- or your hood."

… _or something was on her face. Or in her hair. Oh,_ Maker,  _something was in her hair…_

_Oh, for Force's sake, Nadae, he said you looked fine._

Obi-Wan was scratching his neck again, looking at anything but Nadae. "I need to help with the hyperdrive." He stated suddenly. Which was unusual, he had said not even five minutes ago that he wanted to talk.

"Ah, yes. I need to…" She suddenly was looking for an excuse to go and do something as well, as Obi-Wan headed for the ship's entrance. "Aid Padmé in cleaning and repairing that blue R2 unit." Technically, the truth. She was supposed to do that once they were in hyperspace, however. "I'll help with the hyperdrive soon."

Obi-Wan turned his shoulders and, quipped with a lop-sided grin, he nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

"Seefor, could you please attach these two couplings?" Nadae listened carefully to the tones of the binary language of the droid that had grown familiar to her. "No, I cant, because I have no idea how to. Watch your language."

"Nearly done, Olie," Obi-Wan flicked a switch on the hyperdrive. "Just waiting on slowcoach over there to cross over those wires."

"I am not- ow!" Nadae accidentally touched the copper of a live wire. Seefor beeped his enthusiasm. "You do it then, Seefor."

"I think he likes you, Jedi." Olie stated, as he stood up and stretched his legs. "That one has less spunk for you than everyone else."

Nads frowned and faced the droid. Seefor had no facial expression, but looking into his little camera Nadae knew that he was giving her a cheeky grin. "Lucky me."

Nadae felt the disturbance in the Force not long after Seefor had finished her job.  _Elusive,_ as Obi-Wan had put it. She was getting tired of the elusive feelings on Tatooine.

This time, however, she felt that it was in the present. Obi-Wan's theory was coming to life. She frowned and turned to face the other Padawan, who returned the same look. And then, as if on cue, Panaka, Padmé and a young blonde boy came rushing into the cockpit of the ship.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" Panaka rushed over to the controls and pointed out the window. Nadae didn't get a look at everyone else rushed over, hoping to get a view of the action outside.

"Nadae! Go to the ship's entrance!" Obi-Wan instructed. "Olie, take off. Over there! Fly low!"

Nadae understood what her job would be then; help pull Master Jinn into the ship. She raced to the entrance which remained open walked to the edge of the ramp, holding onto a pillar.

Not even the Force could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

Qui-GON was there, lightsaber drawn, defending himself from another man with a lightsaber, attacking him with ferocity. A red crystal lightsaber.

This is the younglings were told about to scare them before bedtime. Nadae never believed people such as the man attacking Master Jinn existed anymore. No one did.

The Sith were supposed to be extinct.

As the ship drew nearer, Nadae extended her hand ready to rescue the Jedi Knight. She focused on his arm as he prepared to jump to the ramp, and pulled him wth her mind to her location.

One arm gripped onto the pillar, and the other gripped onto Qui-Gon for dear life as he stabilised his balance on the ramp.

"Thank you, Padawan." He let go as soon as he had his balance back and rushed into the ship.

"Just doing my job, Master," she breathed out as she rushed inside herself, and slammed the console with her hand to shut the ship's entrance.

Standing there already were Obi-Wan and the young blonde boy. "That was so cool, Nadae!"  _How does this boy know me?_  "Can you teach me that one day?"  _Wait…_

"Oh," she smiled at the boy, still catching her breath. "Sure, Anakin. One day when your older." Qui-Gon better have a  _good_  explanation for this.

"Are you all right?" Anakin approached Qui-Gon, still catching his breath also.

"I think so." He comforted the boy.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

Nadae shifted uncomfortably. There was a possibility she was wrong. And she  _hoped_  that she was wrong. Still,  _who, other than who she suspected, would carry a lightsaber and attack someone, intending to kill them?_

"I'm not sure... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts." Qui-Gon was beating around the bush, Nadae knew that. Qui-Gon would know that Nadae knew, as she saw the man from a not-so-great distance. "My guess is he was after the Queen..."

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin was very inquisitive for someone of his size.

"We will be patient." Master Jinn gestured towards Obi-Wan who crouched down next to the young boy. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hi. You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." Anakin eagerly shook Obi-Wan's hand.

He seemed very intrigued and excited to meet another Jedi.

"Nadae, you look very different."

She glared up at Anakin, arching one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I never saw your hair or face on Tatooine." He shifted a foot uncomfortably, like he was about to say something controversial. "Your hair is really,  _really_ white."


	9. Coruscant

**Coruscant**

Nadae could not believe what she was hearing.

Yes, Master Jinn was reckless. Yes, Master Jinn defied Council orders. Yes, Master Jinn was not the most orthodox Jedi.

But  _this_ was insane.

"Let me get this straight," Nadae pinched her nose as she turned to face the large window of the starboard observation lounge. "You found a nine-year-old slave boy,"

"Yes."

"Freed him,"

"Yes."

"Claim that he is the Chosen One,"

"Yes."

"And are going to train him yourself?"

"That is the gist of things, yes."

Nadae rubbed her forehead. Master Jinn was going to kill her and the Council with the headaches he gave them. "With all due respect, the Council will not approve of this, Master. He is older than any youngling to begin training. You are already training Padawan Kenobi!" The older Padawan on the other side of the room perked up his head as his name caught his attention.

Qui-Gon took his place on one of the cream coloured couches facing toward the large window. The blues of hyperspace glided past them as they made their way to Coruscant. Usually, Nadae found the sight of hyperspace mesmerising, however now she was more concerned with the reckless Master's life choices.

"Obi-Wan is ready for the trials, you know this," he raised his eyebrows at her. Nadae knew Qui-Gon was right about that, Obi-Wan was well and truly ready. However, it did not stop her concern about Anakin Skywalker.

"Skywalker is still far too old and far too emotional!"

"Is that you talking, Padawan, or Master Yoda?"

Nadae practically steamed at that. It took her a few seconds to regain her control before she said something completely irrational. Besides, anger was not the Jedi way.

"This is  _me_ talking, Master." Nadae knew Qui-Gon couldn't talk back at that.

"Perhaps Jedi Ambassador is right," Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he strode across the room to stand next to Nadae, opposite his Master. "I can sense much emotion from Skywalker, even now. It would be far too difficult to control his state of mind."

Nadae swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. Obi-Wan hadn't referred to her as ' _Little Bird_ ' as he often did. Not even ' _Nads'_  or ' _Padawan Dravvaadas_ '. He referred to her as her senatorial title,  _Jedi Ambassador_ , which countered Qui-Gon's acknoledgement of her as  _Padawan._ Nadae had been assigned by Grand Master Yoda a specific job in the Senate, as a part of her Padawan training, which was to be a Jedi Representative and voice, keeping peace amongst different worlds and systems, settling negotiations and keeping civil wars from erupting. She sat in on Senate sessions, debated with politicians and kept up to date on political situations.

Her Senate job was the reason why she was here on this ship, leaving a pathetic desert planet behind with a Force sensitive slave-child.

And Obi-Wan referring to her as ' _Jedi Ambassador'_ meant he was establishing her authority on the situation and validity of her opinion. Whenever somebody referred to her as such, her advice was suddenly gospel; she outranked  _everyone._

And sometimes it  _terrified_ her. Nads much preferred  _'Little Bird'_.

"Ambassador Dravvaadas may be a future Council member but she doesn't speak for them yet." Qui-Gon spoke back at Obi-Wan. The old Knight rose to his feet and gently made his way out of the starboard observation lounge. "Perhaps one day she will speak for herself."

The door slid shut behind Qui-Gon and Nadae felt her fists clench.

"How are you doing after that, Nads?"

Nadae took a deep breath, attempting to regain consciousness. "Had I not a holy Jedi bound to the sacred Code then I would have drop kicked him to the ground."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Had Master Yoda done that long ago, he would be on the Council himself by now." Again, he placed his hand on her shoulder as they directed themselves to look out the large starboard observation window into hyperspace together. "We'll be back home soon. Relax, be calm. I know you are speaking your mind."

Nads always was appreciated the presence of Obi-Wan.

"Do you want me to make you any tea?"

She nodded. "Yes please. No whiskey this time, though."

He laughed as he let go of her shoulder and exited the observation lounge. Yes, Qui-Gon irritated her easily when he wasn't giving useful advice, but Obi-Wan was always there to make her tea afterwards.

* * *

Nadae assured Padmé she would visit her in the Senate building that afternoon.

"I hope so," she said under her white face paint and eccentric hairstyle. "I would like some advice on certain matters."

They were in the handmaidens chambers, preparing to land. Nadae should be on the bridge with the other Jedi, but at this point in time the company of the Queen and her handmaidens was too good to pass up.

Nadae adjusted her own hood under the gold headpiece, careful not to wipe off any of her own face paint with her glove. "Once I sort out my own, I will head to Senator Palpatine's office as soon as I am able."

"Your company during all this is greatly appreciated, Nadae." The Queen quirked her lips upwards at Nadae. "Your input and skill is most valuable."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Nadae didn't have time to think on it more as the ship had landed, and she exited the chambers for the bridge. Anakin, the young Force sensitive, nearly crashed into her as he ran for the chambers.

"Sorry, Nadae! I need to find the handmaidens!" His voice died down as he ran through the corridor. The boy had absolutely no control whatsoever.

She exited the ship behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they followed the handmaidens Jar-Jar, and Anakin. Chancellor Valorum himself had been waiting on the platform with Senator Palpatine. They conversed with the Queen before escorting her to a speeder. Nadae waved her hand at the handmaidens, signalling she would return to them as soon as she could.

She was half expecting Senator Palpatine to approach her as he always did. She was somewhat thankful that he was not going to inconvenience her as she desperately wanted to talk to Master Yoda.

"Chancellor Valorum," she bowed her head as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached the Chancellor.

"Ambassador Dravvaadas." He acknowledged her presence. "Master Jinn, Kebobi."

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately." Qui-Gon explained to the Chancellor as the hurried themselves to a speeder taxi. "The situation has become more complicated."

Nadae knew the Council meeting would be a long one, this time.

* * *

Nadae was relieved to see the Jedi Temple.

The speeder ride was relatively quiet, however it was comforting knowing they were back on the Capital and not stuck on some desert rock with a leaky hyperdrive.

She was further humbled by who was waiting for her on the temple steps. Nadae practically jogged out of the speeder in front of the two other Jedi and across the front entrance court.

"A relief to see you safe, it is, my Padawan." Yoda gave her that smile that always warmed her blood.

"As it is to see you, Master." She got down on her knees so she could face the little green man face to face.

Master Yoda was tiny, probably no taller than three or four feet. However, for a little man, he had a lot of compassion for his Padawan.

"I must speak with you soon, Master." She blurted out. "I would've sent a transmission on Tatooine but it was too risky with the Trade Federation-"

"Patience, Padawan," Yoda raised his stick and poked her knee with it. "After the Council Meeting, talk we will." He motioned with his head at the two other Jedi approaching behind her. "Master Jinn, Young Kenobi. A pleasure to see you again, it is."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both bowed before the Grand Master. "I must speak before the Council, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon tried to sound as if he was not begging. "It is vital." Obi-San shuffled uncomfortably behind his Master.

"Yes, yes," Yoda tapped his stick on the ground. "Soon the Council will be summoned. Wait inside, you shall. Have time we do." The two other Jedi walked up the stairs towards the front entrance of the temple. Nadae was about to follow when she felt a tug of her outer robe.

"Forgetting something, you are!" Yoda had that certain gleam to his eye again.

"Oh, sorry Master," Nadae knelt down to the ground again and extended her arm. Yoda grabbed on and climbed to behind her head, clutching onto her shoulder.

Yoda's preferred method of travel; his Padawan's shoulder.

Nadae had lost count of the hours that Yoda had sent her running through the lower Coruscant markets with him clutching to her back.

"No, no!" Nadae felt Yoda's head shake. "The meeting. Useless our insight will be, if we do not eat!"

* * *

The meeting was well underway by now. Qui-Gon was completing his recount of the past few days up until the end of Tatooine. Obi-Wan stood patiently behind him, arms folded in front of him. Nadae stood behind Yoda's council seat, her hand resting at the top of the back rest.

"... He was trained in the Jedi arts." Qui-Gon finished explaining his encounter with the strange humanoid. "My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

It caused a slight stir in the room, Nadae knew that would happen. However, she was there. She  _knew_  it was the only explanation. She would vouch for him in this instance

"Impossible." Master Mundi exclaimed. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

Mace Windu echoed Ki-Adi's sentiment. "I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"I can vouch for Maste Jinn's judgement," Nadae acknowledged all other Jedi in the room. "It is the only explanation I am able to think of."

"Ah, hard to see, the Dark Side is." Her Master appeared to remain somewhere in the middle of the two arguments; acknowledging Qui-Gon's experience while considering the facts of the past.  _"One must view all aspects of the situation"_ he had told her once when she had come out of a Senate meeting before.  _"Under stand their point of view, we must."_

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." Mace concluded. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan turned and left, not wishing to hear what Qui-Gon was about to suggest, but didn't get the time to leave before the meeting continued unexpectedly.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda sensed.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Nadae braced herself.

"A vergence, you say?" Her Master inquired.

"Located around a person?" asked Master Windu.

"A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

Master Qui-Gon did not tell her about  _this!_ When did he even have the time to do a  _midi-chlorian count?!_

He couldn't seriously believe that he had found  _the one._

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force." Mace Windu was much more calm about this than Nadae. "You believe it's this boy?"

There was no way in the entire Galaxy that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One.

"I don't presume-"

"But you do!" Yoda cut off Qui-Gon. ' _Don't presume' my rear end,_ Nadae thought. "Revealed your opinion is."

Nadae sensed that Qui-Gon was about to reveal his whole plan.

"I request the boy be tested, Master."

Everyone stirred. Nadae looked at Obi-Wan just as his head turned to her from across the room. He shrugged at her, there was nothing he could do. There was nothing  _they_  could do.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked. Nadae kept her opinion to herself. She knew this was not her decision, no matter how horrible of an idea it was.

Qui-Gon straightened his back. "Finding him was the will of the Force." He admitted. "I have no doubt of that."

"Bring him before us, then." Windu shocked Nadae with his willingness to test the boy. Nadae concluded that none of them knew how emotional the boy was yet.

"Continue this meeting later, we shall." Yoda hoped down from his Council seat and tugged on Nadae's robes, Signalling for her to lower herself. "Must meditate of these events, my Padawan and I must." He climbed up to her shoulder again, and Nadae slowly exited the Council Chambers with most eyes on her.

* * *

"Tell me what you saw, you shall."

The meditation chamber was dim in the late afternoon, and shades blocking out half the sun and lights of the city. Nadae sat cross-legged on a comfortable circular stool across from Yoda, seated on the same style of chair.

"At first, a boy." She closed her eyes. "I felt the Twin Suns calling to me, Master."

"Reluctant to think of it, you are."

"Yes, Master."

"How come?"

"It was uncomfortable."

She felt through the Force her Master reach out to her. He wanted to see what she saw, felt what she felt. "In what way? Be not afraid; Jedi, never afraid are we."

She swallowed her nerves and forced herself to remember. The boy, running across the desert to his home.

"He had a name," she spoke softly. "Like the Force is warning me. Or so it felt like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"His power."

She felt a small surprise to Yoda's Force aura. He hadn't encountered a vision like this before.

"It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable." She continued, keeping her eyes closed, remembering, just  _breathing_. "Like electricity had touched all the nerves in my body."

She knew her Master was frowning. "And important, you think this is?"

It took her a while to answer. She needed the right words to convey. "No Jedi has made me feel that in their presence before."

"Hrmph." She felt Yoda attempting to make sense of her vision. "His name?"

"Luke."

She felt Yoda's brain working away, thinking, tinkering.

"The supposed Chosen One, Anakin, he is not, then."

"No."

There was silence for a few moments, but the Force of each of them was loud. Yoda acknowledged that was his Padawan saw was important, but he could not help her.

"More you saw, you have?" He could sense her growing anxiety.

She was almost afraid to talk about the next vision.

"A mandalorian, I believe." Her voice became softer once she thought of the man. "He warned me of something. A Vitiate."

She sensed that Yoda was hearing this all for the first time. He had no idea what this  _Vitiate_ was either.

"Continue, you shall."

Nadae didn't want to.

"Afraid Jedi are not."

She didn't want to be afraid but she was. After what she saw, anyone would be.

"A fight."

"Between who?"

"A man and a woman…" Her voice fell fainter again. She was getting closer and closer. It made her stomach churn. "The man had the same feeling as the boy in the desert,"

"Ah," her Master felt as though he had made a breakthrough. "The same person it is, perhaps."

"It would make sense. I would like something to make sense." She admitted.

"Patience," Yoda instructed. "In time these visions, reveal their meaning to you they shall." Her Master took a deep breath. "Much anxiety in you, I sense. The vision, what showed you it did?"

Nadae shifted uncomfortably in her place. "The woman," she breathed out, rather than spoke. She saw her face again; the scars, the eye, the angry and determined look she possessed. Yoda saw it through her. "She attacked him, seeking revenge on her husband…"

"And?"

"She.." Nadae could barely talk. She felt her heart pace faster loudly in her ears. She felt her windpipe cut off. Chills ran down her spine as she saw the eyes and hair again.  _Her face…_ "She had white hair."

Nadae cut her vision short. She gasped for air as she opened her eyes, glaring at the roof.

"If feel like this, from a vision you do," Yoda remained calm. He was  _always_ calm. Nadae wished she had that composure now. "A good sign this is not."


	10. M4 Pt. 2

**_"M4 Pt. 2"_ **

_I_ _have wondered about you_  
Where will you be when this is through?  
If all goes as planned  
Will you redeem my life again?  


Nadae had permission to sit out of the next Council Meeting with Anakin's testing. Yoda had instructed her after their meditation session for her to continue the assignment he had given her on her way to Tatooine.

Protect the Queen.

Yoda said it would be a good chance for her to clear her head of the troubling images. She hoped he would be right.

Obi-Wan promised to let her know as soon as possible whether Anakin Skywalker was to be trained or not. She had a communication device sitting in the folds of her robes in such case.

Nadae ascended the stairs of the Senate Tower, and by all the hustle and bustle of movement and quick walking of politicians to their allocated podiums, the special senate meeting was about to commence. She had arrived just in time.

Nadae was used to having other Jedi follow her into the Senate chambers. Yoda was often with her, sometimes Ki-Adi Mundi, or even Yaddle. Today, she was on her own. No Jedi Master to aid her in any decision or interruption she may make during the Queen's speech.

She moved into her podium and took her seat. The box felt empty without another Jedi escorting her.

She looked down at her Naboo-styled Jedi robes and clutched the seem of her outer robe, encrusted with golden embroidery. She ran a thumb along the exquisite, swirling pattern of the robe, and proceeded to clutch on tighter.

She hoped Padmé knew what she was doing. The future of the Naboo was in peril.

Nadae raised her head to acknowledge the booming voice of Chancellor Valorum. "The Chair recognises the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo congressional box floated into the centre of the massive chamber. Nadae recognised Senator Palpatine, and alongside him Queen Amidala dressed in an extraordinary red gown and elegantly styled hair.

It was time, if needed, for the Jedi Representative to protect the Queen in the Senate chamber, and not with a lightsaber.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate," Senator Palpatine addressed the chamber. "A tragedy has occurred which started with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

Immediately, Nadae noticed a second podium float quickly into the centre of the chamber. She could easily recognise Lott Dod, the Senator of the Trade Federation

"This is outrageous!" He yelled. "I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The Chair does not recognise the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time." It occurred to Nadae that Chancellor Valorum would like the situation resolved. "Please return to your station."

This was a good sign. Hope for Naboo.

Hope for her home.

"To state our allegations," Palpatine continued. "I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf."

Nadae was ready to use the controls to float to the centre of the room.

Queen Amidala stood, and she did so with such regality that Nads had to catch her breath. She remembered giggling with the same girl only a few days ago.

"Honourable representatives of the Republic," her voice came out deeper, more assertive than when Nadae talked alone with her. "I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible." Nadae almost rolled her eyes at Senator Dod. "We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

 _She_ had been commissioned to Naboo.  _She_ had ascertained the truth. However, she was unsure whether to state such a fact in this session as such; she felt that relations within the room were ready beginning to tense as it were.

Ambassador Aks Moe, an Ambassador representing Malastare immediately moved his podium next to the Trade Federation's. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honourable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed."

Nadae couldn't take it much beyond that. She flipped the switch at the front of her Podium and stood up.

"Honourable representatives," she allowed her voice to deepen and grow thicker and louder, echo around the chamber. "It is the Jedi and Senate's job to keep peace and harmony in the Galaxy and yet, when helpless citizens of the Republic beg for our help you sit here questioning of whether or not they are telling the truth?"

"If there is no proof for us to see then we cannot-"

"It does not matter about proof!" Nadae raised her hands. She would need to ask Obi-Wan for a glass of whiskey when she got back to the temple. "If the Senate decides that proof is needed when a planet is asking for aid, then the Jedi  _will_ intervene planet side."

"If the Jedi truly cared for Naboo, then a Council member would be here! You're a Padawan learner!"

"I am good enough to be your Representative for the Order!"

"Enough pointless bickering!" Chancellor Valorum boomed his voice throughout the chamber.

Nadae flicked the switch on her podium and she floated black near her designated area. She scolded herself. She shouldn't have allowed herself to become so emotional, or aggressive. She should not have allowed Senator Dod to pull her into an argument like that.

She needed to remember Yoda's teachings better.

"The Jedi Order has made their stance and opinion on the situation." Valorum explained to the rest of the Senators in the chamber. "However, the point is conceded," he turned his head towards the Naboo podium."Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Nadae had done  _nothing._

She sunk back into her chair and sighed.  _Nothing._

This government could barely do anything. No action can take place unless there's some pathetic vote on it.

She could sense much anger coming from the Naboo podium. It was contained, but there. Padmé wasn't a Jedi, she was allowed to get angry.

"I will not defer! I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty  _now_. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!"

If that was not enough to swing some of the Senators, then nothing would. Nadae discovered that Padmé was a whole lot better at this Senate-thing than she was.

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

Nadae was continuously becoming surprised by Padmé.

Chancellor Valorum was one of the few who  _supported_ the Queen's accusations. Why would she want him removed from power?

Her words caused a great stir in the assembly. Murmurs of crescendos ascended throughout the Senate chamber. Nadae was one of the few who remained calm and seated.

The role of Jedi Ambassador technically meant that Nadae was not a part of the senate. In the initial creation of the role, it was meant for the representative to mediate meetings and arguments and inputting peaceful solutions to keep the Republic running smoothly. She was a second opinion, an influential voice for the Senators. This meant she didn't get to vote.

And no vote meant Nadae was left to sit and ponder in her podium, even as the assembly was adjourned.

* * *

She tried to get rid of that sinking feeling.

The sunlight streamed through the windows of the corridor in golden streaks, warming her through her robes. She felt action and disturbances in the Force, coming from Senator Palpatine's office. Padmé was up to something.

Nadae was thankful when she heard the beeping from the folds her her robe. The commlink beeped red in her hand as she answered the call.

"Obi-Wan!" She leaned against the window, relieved that he had finally called. "I'm glad you called. Things are… stressful."

_"Do you need anything, Little Bird?"_

He was always straight to helping her. Aiding her after a rough day with Senators was becoming Obi-Wan's part time job. "Corellian whiskey."

_"I will have it on me the next time I see you."_

Hearing him say that relieved her tremendously. Then she remembered why she called. "And Anakin?"

" _Not to be a Jedi."_

This time, Nadae forced herself to be relieved. "Good, I suppose. There would be too much risk."

" _Master Qui-Gon doesn't see it that way."_

"I didn't think he would."

She stared at the door looming at the end of the corridor. Padmé would be waiting for her, and she remembered her promise to the handmaidens; take them to the temple and show them around. And sparring lessons. Nadae grinned at the idea.

"I have to talk to the Queen, Obi. I will keep in contact."

 _"Tell me about the Senate assembly when I bring you the whiskey."_ She smiled again.

"I will. Until later."

_"Until later, Nads."_

She switched off her commlink and strutted towards the door. Before she could even enter, the door swooshed open and Queen Amidala exited, in another regal gown and hair style, pursued by handmaidens in red velvet.

"We are leaving."

Nadae was far too used to the surprises now. "What do you mean?"

The Queen kept on walking and Nadae had to practically run to keep up with her at her side. "We are going back to Naboo."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect-"

"Your Republic no longer functions." She halted herself in the middle of the corridor, and glared at Nadae. She wasn't angry at her, but it was coming out at her. "If they are not willing to listen to you, one of the wisest people in the Galaxy, then there is no hope unless Senator Palpatine is elected."

"It's dangerous for you to return."

"I do not care about danger. The people back on our home are suffering and dying and I cannot allow it to continue."

Damn Padmé and her stubborn heart. Damn the Queen and her recklessness.

"You will be either forced to sign the treaty or die, your Majesty."

"And that is why I'm glad you'll be with me." Padmé already knew Nadae too well by this point. She wasn't just going to fight for Padmé because it was her  _job._  "I am going to need my Jedi Protector."

"I know."

"I am also going to need my friend."

Nadae's throat tightened. Aside from Obi-Wan, no one had ever actually referred to her as ' _friend'_ before. "I will always answer your call, Padmé." She turned her head and looked at the rest of the handmaidens. "I will answer all your calls."

She couldn't tell what emotion the handmaidens and the Queen were feeling, but she felt their hearts ache along with hers.

* * *

The Padawan was the first to arrive at the ship, aside from the pilots and some ship crew.

The orange astromech approached her, whizzing and beeping, twirling himself around in circles.

"Good evening, Seefor." Tragically, the sight of the droid was also cheering her up. Like the blue R2 unit, this one had spunk and personality, greeting the Jedi with profound language. She wondered what kind of life this droid had led before serving aboard Padmé's ship.

And how long it had been since he had a memory wipe.

"Is the ship nearly ready?" Seefor beeped his reply. "Good. Go help prepare the engines."

His reply was  _most_  profound. He must've been lucky to not have been deactivated already.

It wasn't long before she saw four more figures approached the landing platform. She sensed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan having a disagreement, but this was nothing new. Artoo was reunited with Seefor at the entrance ramp, and surely the two would be up to mischief in no time. And Anakin…

Anakin was looking rather solemn. She could sense it on the boy, he practically reeked of disappointment.

Nadae stride past Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and to the boy. "How was your testing, Ani?"

"It was ok, I guess. I didn't pass, I don't think."

"Oh," she pretended to sound surprised, as if Obi-Wan hadn't informed her an hour earlier. "I'm sorry to hear it." The slowly walked towards the ship.

"Well, I should be ok. Qui-Gon told me to watch him closely so I can learn something at least."

_Oh Qui-Gon, you sneaky little-_

"Keep an eye on all of us," she quirked a smile at the boy. "One thing you'll find is that even amongst Jedi there is diversity in skill."

"What do you mean?" Ani frowned. However, Nadae noticed he was more curious than grumpy.

Dammit, the boy was so  _eager_.

"Take Obi-Wan for example," Nadae gestured towards the other Padawan. "He is one of the most skilled lightsaber practitioner of the Padawans. Perhaps in the whole order."

"Really?!"

"Really. However, Ani, even he admits that I am much better at 'throwing rocks at people' than he is."

Now the boy was confused. She didn't need the Force to see the expression on his face.

"Telekenises, moving things with the Force, Ani. Force manipulation."

"Oh! So I learn how to fight from Obi-Wan, and throwing rocks from you?"

She giggled at him. Perhaps Obi-Wan's sarcasm was starting to rub off on Ani. "Yes," she ruffled his hair with her hand. "That's exactly what you do. Not even Master Yoda knows  _everything_."

"Nads!"

Nadae nodded at Ani, before walking towards the ship with Obi-Wan joining her.

"I did as you asked."

She noticed the small rucksack he carried on his back.

"You have no idea how thankful I am."

"I almost regret introducing you to the stuff." He gave her that lopsided smile as they boarded the ship. "Those politicians must do a number on you.

"It was my fault this time."

Obi-Wan stopped short of the quarters he resided in before they arrived on Coruscant. She knew she wasn't hiding her stress but now Obi-Wan looked far more concerned than before. She didn't want to do  _this_ to him.

"I tell you what," he started removing his rucksack from his back. "Remove your face," he gestured to Nadae's face paint, causing a little giggle to escape her lips. "Get yourself a little more relaxed. Once we've made it to hyperspace, you meet me in the starboard observation lounge and I'll have a glass of whiskey ready."

She quirked another grin at him. "I'm down for that," she playfully punched his shoulder. "Just so long as Master Yoda doesn't give me a lecture in the morning again."

* * *

Most people aboard the ship were getting ready for rest before arriving on Naboo. Most had already sent themselves to their quarters.

Nadae, however, had relaxed into a couch looking out at hyperspace, feet up on a foot rest, and neat whiskey in hand.

Obi-Wan returned to the lounge with his own glass and bottle of Corellian whiskey. "So," he said as he poured the whiskey into the glass. "What has the Senate done now?"

"Everything." She took another sip. "Most of the Senators want proof of the invasion."

"You can't be serious," he sat down next to Nads. "What could anyone gain from lying about an invasion?"

"Ugh," she rolled her head back and she stared at the plain white ceiling of the ship. "I should've said that."

"You can't keep regretting what you don't do." He leaned back into the sofa as well do their bodies were level and crossed his legs. He rested his arm atop of the back of the sofa and swirled the alcohol in his glass with his other hand. "You won't learn from it, Nads."

She rubbed her eye with her free hand and swept a strand of hair that had gotten in the way of her sight. "You weren't there, Obi." She moved her body so she sat forward, elbows resting on knees. "I let them get to me and I had an emotional bout. I didn't say anything that would've helped."

"Emotional bout?" He sat forward as well, placing a hand at the small of her back. "I admit, I am surprised."

"I'm supposed to be better than that." She took a of whiskey, finishing the shot and then reaching for the bottle that sat on the floor between them and poured herself another. "It was so… not Jedi of me."

She took yet another sip. "It's like they use compassion against me now," she admitted. "Dod found my compassion for the Naboo and set a trap for me. I fell right into it, I should know better by now. None of them even listen to me. I did  _nothing_  for the Queen, Obi.  _Nothing._ " And in went another sip.

"Little Bird," his hand moved from her back to her shoulder, bringing her body closer to his so her head rested against his shoulder. "You're a Padawan. A learner. You're  _eighteen._ " He sipped his whiskey again. "Do you have any idea what you've accomplished?"

She shook her head, and allowed it to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"You do more than what you think. You are one of the strongest and wisest of the Force users in the Order. You practically have stopped wars from occurring in in the Senate. You're probably going to get on the Council as soon as you're Knighted… There's a reason Master Yoda chose you. Blast it Nads, you're even wiser than Qui-Gon and I put together." He placed his glass of the floor next to the whiskey bottle and shifted himself so his body faced more directly towards hers, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"But you're still a learner." He continued. "You're still young. You will still make mistakes, and you will learn from them. You will become a better Jedi from them." One of his hands raised itself to her cheep to cup her jaw. She welcomed the friendly touch. "You are going to be the next Grand Master at this rate."

Nadae gave a pretend horrified expression at this. "Oh no," she purposely imitated Master Yoda's toady, backwards voice. "Old and tiny and green, I will become."

She saw Obi-Wan look down at his lap and fail to contain his laughter. "Does he know you do that?"

"One time he was giving me a sparring lesson. Once he asked me a question on the footing of Niman form push slash technique and I said 'forward balance in the body, there is. Footing, spread apart you must be'."

Obi-Wan continued to fail miserably at containing his laughter. It was  _good_  to see him like that. Making him laugh made her feel all kinds of wonderful.

He used the hand that cupped her cheek to pull her head into the spot underneath his chin. She could still feel the remnants of his laughter vibrate through his chest. She placed her arms around his back, accepting the relaxation he gave her.

"You did good today, even if you don't know it." One of his hands rubbed her back up and down, and she could feel his intention to help her relax. "I'm the luckiest man in the Galaxy to know you, Little Bird."

* * *

It was probably an hour after Obi-Wan had first brought her a glass of whiskey that she swayed her way through the halls of the ships to the handmaiden chambers.

It was time to go back to work, and she had drunk a little too much.

She opened the chamber door and saw most of the handmaidens still awake, lying in bed. Reading a datapad or something.

Except Padmé. She was seated at the centre table of the room, watching a holorecording.

 _"The death toll is catastrophic."_ The image of Sio Bibble cut in and out, but the sound still projected.  _"We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me."_

The transmission played over and over, illuminating Padmé's face a faint blue. Even in her mildly intoxicated state, Nadae could sense the disturbance and fear come from the Queen.

"You weren't meant to see that message, Padmé. Is this why we're going back?" She spoke, a little too loudly.

"You smell wonderful." She stated sarcastically. "What were you drinking? Rum?"

The Queen turned to face the holorecording again. To say she was upset was an understatement

"I admit," Padmé lowered her head in shame. "Knowing that my people are possibly dying because I'm not there… the Senate not helping... It makes one loose a little hope."

Nadae then thought of V'kala. Her brother that left her and then Order under mysterious circumstances.

The times Master Yoda sung her that hymn to help make her feel better… Yoda was  _not_ a good singer, but it hardly mattered since it worked.

Nadae knew the Force worked in mysterious ways, that was for sure. But perhaps… a reason her brother left the Order… was so she knew what to do now. So she could make her friend feel ok.

"There's an old Jedi hymn," she placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "My Master sung it to me when I was younger and feeling upset."

Padmé was intrigued. She turned her head a raised an eyebrow at her, as if she was asking _'you mean_ Jedi _sing?_ '.

Nadae moved her hand so she draped her arm around Padmé's shoulders, and began to sing.

_"Shadows fall and hope has fled,_

_Steal your heart, the Dawn Will Come_

_The night is long, and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky, for one day soon_

_The Dawn Will Come."_

At the sound of her voice, the other handmaidens rose from their positions in their beds and stared at Nadae, the singing Jedi. She rose from her own seat and removed her arm from Padmé, turning off the holorecording.

_"The shepherd's lost and his home is far,_

_Keep to the stars, the Dawn Will Come_

_The night is long, and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky, for one day soon_

_The Dawn Will Come."_

By now, they had gathered around her, listening to the lyrics that she now realised they so desperately needed.

The girls before her were brave, but even the brave need a little Hope of their own.

" _Bare your blade, and raise it high_

_Stand your ground, the Dawn Will Come_

_The night is long, and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky, for one day soon_

_The Dawn Will Come."_

Nadae sat back down next to Padmé, and the other handmaidens sat around the circular table. They were there, together, and generating another day for each other to continue to fight.

She remembered Obi-Wan before, letting her know that she was a learner, a  _valued_  learner, and her mistake in the Senate, and when she lost her hope for a moment. "Us loosing hope," she stated to the handmaidens. "Is the enemy's greatest ally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: I did not write the song that Nadae is singing at all. It was written by Trevor Morris (I think) for Dragon Age: Inquisition. (fantastic game, btw)
> 
> That's all that I've written so far. I'm currently working on the next chapter to stick around?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post all the chapters on by one tonight and hopefully I'll be able to keep it updated on here and on fanfiction.net . Just..... just skip to chapter 5.


End file.
